The purpose of the Education/Information Transfer Core (E/ITC) is to address all aspects of education and information transfer relevant to the UCLA Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). The E/ITC provides the educational dimension of the Center theme "Understanding the mechanisms and optimizing the care of Alzheimer's disease (AD)." The new emphases in the E/ITC's core activities, in concert with the changes in the ADRC and in accordance with the RFA guiding this renewal proposal, include an expanded focus on mild cognitive impairment (MCI), cognitive impairment not demented (CIND), and non-AD dementias including dementia with Lewy bodies and frontotemporal lobar degeneration. The E/ITC brings special strengths to the UCLA ADRC, including expertise in program evaluation, liaison with the newly funded NIA Coordinating Center for the Resource Centers for Minority Aging Research (RCMAR), and collaborations with community service associations, including the Alzheimer's Association. The three principal target groups for the E/ITC are the ADRC, the University, and the community (practitioners, patients, families, and caregivers). Educational methods include conferences, seminars, symposia, training sessions, and development of educational materials, including web-based materials and videos. The specific aims of the E/ITC are to: (1) support all ADRC Cores and Projects through educational activities; (2) provide outreach, education, and information dissemination to community health professionals, non-AD UCLA faculty and students, patients, families, and caregivers, with special emphasis on reaching minority populations; (3) coordinate ADRC E/ITC activities and provide technical assistance to local community programs, state and national ADRCs and other NIA initiatives; and (4) evaluate the effectiveness and accomplishment of E/ITC activities. The E/ITC has a major emphases on muticultural outreach activities and works closely with the two satellite clinics of the ADRC: Olive View, which serves a primarily Hispanic elderly population, and King/Drew, which serves a primarily African American elderly population. The NIA-sponsored RCMAR based at UCLA will bring additional resources to E/ITC efforts.